Finbarr
Finbarr is a fictional, curious Toa of Air whose inquisitive nature lead him to joining, and helping in the reformation of the Kanohi Force. History Finbarr entered into the BZPower universe along with the rest of its members after it was first created by The 1st Shadow. At some point, he earned a geology degree. One day in the far future, Finbarr found a strange rock on the ground. After analyzing it, he determined that it had strange otherworldly properties. This eventually lead him to researching into the Kanohi Force, whose tower was the source of the pebble. He then embarked on a journey into the wild to find the answers to these mysteries. After a strange encounter with a blue-masked stranger, he first found Kovika, who then takes him to the Valley of the Shadow of the Dead, where he met a crazed Arzaki and Aerixx. He left the area and arrived at the far coast of BZ-Nui, where he entered into the cave of T1SGhidora. The titan confirmed his entry into the Kanohi Force, and he is then sent on his first mission, to request the Splitear Rangers to aid them in their raid of Kaiapu Prison. Upon their arrival, they were surprised to encounter Dragon on the top of one of the mountains. He then returned to the cave, where the armies of the Rangers, Arzaki's soldiers, and Irrie's statues were assembled. He accompanied the group on their expedition to Kaiapu Prison, where he participated with the Rangers as they liberated the various Kanohi Force members from their cells. He then confronted GSR's mech suit, and after a long struggle, captured it from the moderator. Upon claiming it for himself, he renamed it the Spirit Walker. Finbarr originally slept through the first conflict back at the cave, when the Kanohi Force was captured and thrown into the crawler transport. After awaking, he too was sent into the transport and thrown into a cell. He then escaped with his other inmates and they proceeded to free the other Kanohi Force hostages. After witnessing the splitting of the T1SGhidora titan, they took control of the transport and proceeded to flee to the mountains to escape from the administration. After the reformation of the Kanohi Force Tower, Finbarr participated in the expedition westward, where he fought in the battle against D1 Petewa, as well as witnessing the defeat of the Spirit of Destruction. Powers and Abiliites As a Toa of Air, Finbarr has mastery over his element, as well as owning the ability of levitation from his Kanohi. He rarely uses his powers however, as he sees them as going against nature. Quotes ''- "Greetings, I have come on an errand, and I need to ask you a few questions." '' Trivia - Finbarr is one of the few Toa of Air to have white armor. -He is the only Kanohi Force member that is not a real person -In Fractured Light, Finbarr's existence is hinted at through the words of Irrie himself. Extra Links - Vanquished Alliance Category:Other Category:Irrie's Creations Category:Member Category:Toa Category:Fictional character